Ella Wans
by Anndii
Summary: Edward left her. Bella got changed by Victoria right after Edward left.One day Bella smells the Cullens in the forest and poses as a teenahger. ReWRITING
1. ONE

**OK. I'm rewriting this fiction because I read it and it was year old Cheese. some parts of the story will not make since since I'm redoing this fiction just stay with m and tell me and criticism. Thanks.**

If I owned Twilight I would not be old enough to. Plus I'm not the best writer ever so. No, I do not own the Twilight Saga.

Bella, now a vampire ran. Ran away from since her sweet Edward left her she has been running. Heart broken. Realizing he was never coming back for her to …love her. During the past several,13 years away from my sweet love, Edward left to keep me safe. I've been searching for them. Hoping to see them in some town. Hoping to be reunited with her lover. But Bella was happy in the back of her mind that she hasn't found her future family yet. Being the only one in her small coven of one, Bella got bored without company. So, Bella ran into the forest when she was bored and played with the animals. With her shape-shifting ability she became animals. Her favorite was a mix between a raven and a black wolf with gray spots.

The animals didn't mind Bella for she only drank from the old and dying. Never daring to drink from a healthy animal like the Cullen's. She diddn't even try to drink from the humans. She often gagged if she came close to a open wound filled with blood.

Bella was still in the same clothes that Victoria changed her in those 13 years ago. They were also the SAME clothes that Edward left her in. Sure they carried grime,dust, and unknown substances. But, Bella didn't mind. In the back of her mind she kept the clothes as hope she would wandering around in her clothes and find the Cullen's . Hoping the Cullen's will remember she was dressed in the same blue jeans and ripped of green shirt.

Bella was hunting when she came across a giant white house in a field of hundreds of flowers. In her favorite wolf form she smelled vampire. Not one but seven vampires. Bella figured there was a small chance that the vampires might be the Cullen's. She was thinking of a plan to come up to them. But, just then the front door opened and Alic came out. Without thinking Bella morphed into a younger version of herself with curlier hair. She figured she could pretend to be a 15 year old vampire who was alone in the world. Bella then thought of a plan to pretend to be a vampire girl, But not any girl Edward's Daughter. Even If there was no daughter. Bella changed her eyes to be a golden green color. To look her role.

Then getting the courage to walk up to Alice. She was still standing outside. Looking fro something. Or someone. She was looking for Bella.

_I guess she had one of her visions and saw m coming and is waiting to greet the 15 year old teenage coming._

Alice smiled when a pretty 15 year old teenager walk out of the woods. Alice knew this girl was going to make Edward happy again. Alice got sad at the thought of Bella. They heard she went missing 13 years ago and Forks has long stopped looking for her. Everyone believed her dead. Even the Cullen's.

"Hi, My name is Alice. We live here. I saw you coming with my 'special ability'. I saw you needed a room and got one set up for you. Whats your name?" Alice rushed into the meeting. Alice started walking toward the house. Bella followed.

Bella pretended she diddn't remember."Ella" Alice opened the door and pushed Bella in. All talking ceased when she walked in. They turned to stare where Bella walked in.

"Who are you. Friend of Alice's?" Jasper talked first. His voice filled with pain. Bella was about to answer him when Alic saved her and answered.

"Ella. She'll be staying with us. She has no home and I offered for her to stay here" Alice stated.

Everyone seemed quiet for a few seconds then Esme started talking.

"Hi Ella! My name is Esme. YOU already know Alice so… Jasper, Blond Male, is her husband. Emmett,"Esme pointed to Emmett",is married to Rose, The blond female. My husband is currently upstairs with, Edward. Another 'son'. Don't bother him .He's still grieving from when he left his mate long ago. 13 years in 2 weeks.."

Bella started to play her role. "Edward was my Father's name. He disappeared the day before I was born. Yes, I'm a born vampire. Quite rare actually. For my dad was also a vampire and my mom a human." Everyone was staring at her again. Good she was playing her cards right .

"Ella? What was your mothers name? We're quite curious. Your story kinda sounds like what happen to Edward's girlfriend. Now I think about it Bella did look kinda fat." Alice looked suspicious of her. Bella frowned at the fat statement.

Everyone was now looking at her with a mix of emotions. One look at Jasper and Bella almost cried at the look of pain that was on his face. The emotions rolled from hope to fear. Pretending to think Bella answered in the one word the Cullen's were looking for.

"Bella. Bella Swan." Bella answered in a clear voice.

Everyone was now looking at me with hope. Hope to find Bella. I heard silent footsteps walk down the stairs. There Bella saw my first look at Edward for the past 13 years. Boy, he looked bad.

His messy bronze hair was now caked with dirt, grime, knots and looked like a nest of a bird. His yes were a dull gold color with hints of pink from crying. He had enough bags in his eyes you could sleep in them. His lips were pulled in a deep frown. Everything else was the same. He even had those same clothes from all those years ago. He sighed and croaked out a few words.

"I smell Bella." He was looking at Bella now. "But your not Bella"

"Noo…." Bella answered a few seconds later. He looked pretty fierce right now. And Bella was scared.

"Who are you?" His dull yes pierced into mine. His hand went up to nose and he pinched it.

"Ella."

"And…..?" He sighed and dropped his hand from his nose.

Before I could answer his statement his eyes snapped open. He looked at his family that was watching our little fight. If you could call it a fight.

"You got to be kidding me…..You can't be….. Impossible." He walked up to Bella and started looking at her. You do look like her. But you also look like me. A smile creped onto his face. "You're my daughter?"

Bella didn't even bother using her voice so she just nodded.

"Where's Bella? Is she here? Is she a Vampire? Is she Alive? Where is she?" Edward was now shaking Bella by her shoulders. His cool minty breath breathing in hr face.

Bella shookher . She answerd with one word they feared.

"Dead."

_Good they believe me. Maby I will never tell them but I will soon. Just looking at Edward breaks my heart. Bella sighed._

"


	2. TWO

Chapter two.

**Disclaimer: People you know I do not OWn twilight!!**

**Im so sorry.I went camping.:D**

_Previously_

_They Gasped._

* * *

Edward, Carslie, and ALice were shotting me questions.**Edward **_Alice_ Carslie

**"Were is Bella."**

" I don't Know"

_"Come I never saw you coming."_

" I'm amun like Bella "

" You said you can shapeshift. Is that your real form? It is strange you have two powers.

"No this is not my true form. I have two powers is becase both my parents had those powers.Strange isn't it." I laughed. They diddn't even notice my lie. But they all stared at me curiously.

**" Show us your true form."**

"Not yet, Not yet. I don't want to just yet, Now my turn to ask questions.I do know where Bella is. But I will not contact her untill I ask you some questions,Edward." His eyes widened when i said were Bella is."Now Edward, Why did you leave B-Mom."

**"I wanted her to be safe." He murmered."Safe from vampires for the rest of her life.But I quess not.But, Do you know has she found someone eles?"**

"Ahhhh" I stated." No.She loves you.She is nearby is all I tell you. I will tell you more of where she is when you answer more questions in the next few days.Deal?"

_"Deal" Alice looked Smug.But startled me she hadent talked in a while. " We will play your little game.Be-Balle can I talk to you privatly? First, let me show you the house.__"_

As Alice took me for the tour of the house I asked her where we where."Forks" she stated simply. On each door I notice was something new was a sigh That held who's room it was. Roses and Emmett's room was a nice red and silver room with a siver breadspread bed and a nice light headboard and furniture. With a lamp.On the nighstand held a stack of books . Right by it was a Giant bookshelf.

We left the room only to continue to Alice an Jasper's room.In the middle was a giant bed witha nice silky orange bedspread. the walls were covered in red paint.There was a desk right across the bed with a desktop computer and a humerous amount of pictures mostly of Alice and Jasper's. There were two that were in frames. One of me and Edward. THe other of her and Jasper.WE left to stop infront of Edward's room.

I open the door.The first thing I noticed was that he painted the walls Black. HE added some BLack Blinds. The only thing that stayed the same was the Black couch and the Stero. On the desk by the couch there stood a ring.It sparkeled slightly by the light entering the doorway." It's beautiful",I murmered." Yes He was going to give it to Bella."She statted slightly sad.We left the sad ,sad ,sad ,sad , room.

"Here is your room. I even bought you some clothes to fill you closet."She said happily.

My room was as big as the living room. It was an emerald and light golden color. With a light furniture. There was a desk with a laptop on top. My bed was a silky light green.Right by it there was a Two door walk-in-closet. Across the Bed there stood a giant 50" Tv.

"Wow, Alice thank you. I love it."

"I knew it."

"Now lets talk. Hop on my back."I jumped on.

She ran past the front door.Threw the woods. Jumped across the river.She stopped.

"Get off Bella"

I gasped.


	3. THREE

**Hey Anndii here. **

**Disclaimer:musicI own Twiligt holds up notebook sheet of paper**

**(don't own;)**

**Balle Wans.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Vote! **_

_**I won't continue.**_

_**Untill 10 people vote.**_

* * *

As Alice was running I was figuring how I should do my plan.

Sould I just end it now? Get it over with and live happily never after?

Should I leave and come back as somthing eles.

Or something eles?

I know the truth now that Alice told me.

Edward left to keep me safe.

From Him

I don't understand why .

Yet.

Was it becase of Jasper?

I pondered.

The house was miles away.

Three miles.

Two milies.

One.

We were at the house.

But Alice diddn't stop.

She ran to he room.

And stop.

Time to put our plan into action.

_**Vote! **_

_**I won't continue.**_

_**Untill 10 people vote.**_


	4. FOUR

**Hey Anndii here. **

**Disclaimer:I own Twilight. Its on my nightstand.**

**I am so happy.**

**Lots of Reveiws and hits.**

**I'm watching TDI :)**

**Thanks for reweiws.**

**I got 10 poll answers.**

**Yay.**

**PLEASE REWEIW**

**PLEASE REWEIW**

* * *

Balle Wans a.k.a Bella Swan.

Chapter 5

Alice locked the door.

She ran into her closet.

Alice told me to turn back when in her room.

So I started.

Shapeshifting is almost as bad as transformation.

I had to streach my bones.

My hair grew.

I grew thinner.

Upper torso grew.

Then

I

Became

Bella.

I began to think.

Will Edward still love me.

Even though Alice said he loved me with all his cold heart.

But I still belived him.

I still remember those horrible four words.

_I don't love you._

I cringed.

Half of me knew if he did.

But half diddn't.

Alice then walked in.

She gasped and stared at me with aww.

I gave her a questionble look.

She motioned me to follow her.

She lead me to a long mirror.

There I saw me.

Bella Sawn.

not

Balle Wan.

I never seen my true form.

I never been in a real house since

since

Before I left to the medow alone.

I was awstruck by beauty.

She handed me some clothes then left.

I saw a pair of skinny jeans.

And a midnight blue thigh lenght dress.

I dressed quickly wanting to get over with this and slipped out the window.

And ran thew the woods.

I was past their hearing distance.

**_Alice's Point of veiw._**

After I left Bella I jump out the window.

I ran into the woods and got a deer.

I came back and went threw the front door.

I put a smile on my face.

"Everyone,I have the best news ever."

Everyone walked down stairs.

Except Edward.

"Edward you would like to hear this"

He walked down stairs.

"Your finally going to kill me now?"He asked happily.

Everyone stared at him with anger and sorrow.

"Nooo,But I found a friend of my yesterday, and I would love you guys to meet her.

"When will she be here?"

"5 minutes."

**_Bella point of veiw._**

Alice told me to wait 5 minutes befor walking to the door.

5 minutes.

4 minutes.

3 minutes.

two.

One.

time to go.

I made my way slowly to the front door.

Then Knocked.

I heard everything go quiet.

Then I heard them walked to the door.

The door opened and there stood

**(ALMOST stoped there.)**

Esme stood in front of me.

she gasped along with the 5 others behind her.

Edward didn't gasp but he stood there mouth awide and eyes hudge.

After 5 minutes of standing there.

Rose finally recovered.

"Bella?" she said quietly.

I nodded.

Then everything started to move.

Everyone ran to hug me,except Alice.

Everyone finished.

Then it was Edward's turn and the he ran**(_Immagin slow motion haha)_**

And kissed me.

* * *

**PLEASE REWEIW**

**PLEASE REWEIW!!**

**-ANNDII**


	5. FIVE

**_Anndii Here._**

**_Got over 1000 hits!!_**

**_SO I love my readers so much I'm going to write a Epilogue._**

**_There is also a poll on profile for what you want my next story to be about.If you want to suggest something eles I will put it up in poll._**

**_Hope to here from you._****_SO REVIEW_**

**_Must of gotten better at writing cause no so many flames.  
Review._**

**_Bella Wans._**

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

So here I was in Alice's massive bathroom. I've been her for so long I forgot the whole reason I'm here. Then I remembered when I looked dow at the dress I was wearing.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were walking out of the massive restaurant that we were 'eating' at. We were on one of those many dates we have had a lot lately. I haven't thought about it._

_We were currently still out on our date. We we were laying down listening to the crickets and the animals tumble though the forest._

_Then I heard a movement beside me and saw that Edward was sitting up. He looked deep in thought. I wanted to look in his thoughts to peek, But I felt that was wrong at the moment._

_I looked back at the river flowing visibly though the trees. I looked back at Edward to find him on one of his knee's. I must of looked puzzled because then he said the words that would change mine and Edward's relationship forever._

_"Isabella Maria Swan, I have lived without you for a period of time and I love you with all my cold heart forever. Will you marry me?" Edward spoke will a nervous voice._

_If I could I would of cried there. But I can't cry._

_" Oh, Edward? What took you so long to ask? Yes I will marry you!" I went to him and kissed him with all my love I could._

_He smiled crookedly at me " Want to tell the family?" _

_"Its not like they already know. Alice most likely seen it and told everyone."_

_"True" he smiled. And we kissed again._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella snap out of it!" Alice snaped,"The wedding is in only an hour. I still have to do your make up and get you dressed..." I zoned her out.

"Bella your dress is on your bed in the emerald room. And get back here in 4 minutes." I ran to my room to find a dark blue wedding dress with a Golden hem.**(I don't know what they look like so bear with me.)** I knew that Alice's bridemaid out fit was the same color gold. _The theme must _be_ blue and gold_ i thought. I got into my dress and quickly walk back to the dreaded room fearing what will come next. I walked in.

"What took you soo long! You 12 seconds left."Alice critizied. I wonder what my Eddie-kins was dealing with.

**Edwards point of veiw.**

I was currently at the down stairs bathroom. Rose was fussing over my hair trying to get it to stay down. After a few minutes she gave up and walked out the door.I was in a dark gold suit with a dark blue tie. I have never seen a golden suit, I don't know where my sister got it.

"Your all ready brother" Emmett walked in and said _And no longer going to be the virgin, the one left out._ I glared. "Sorry bro, time to go up the podium where I will be bonded with my angel for the rest of eternity.

We were going to have a small wedding with only my family. I don't see why with all the fancy stuff. Mabey Alice sa another wedding after we finished the next of high school.Then we would have a bigger one. I smiled at the thought of everyone at the new highschool wanting to have me or my Bella. I laughed at the thought that they could seperate us.Then I heard the music.

**Bellas point of veiw.**

I was greatly happy when alice only curled my hair and only put on some eyeshadow.Then releived at the simple word "Done"

Then I got imberresed at what I was doing.

Dun dun DUnDUn Dun Dun DunDUn. The music stared. And walked up the isle. Faster than a blink of an eye I was next to Edward.

Emmett stared his speech.I didn't listend I was staring into they eyes of a god.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Bella as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward to be your husand?"

"I do."

"Edward you may kiss the Bride."Everyone in the family clapped.

Then we did two things. One, iss. Two, begin our life together forever.

**_THE END!!_**

**This story is now over so if you want a sequal vote!**

**Then Reveiw.**

**Reveiw.**


	6. SIX

**OK Anndii here. This is my first story and I think its doing pretty well. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own _twilight _and neither do you.**

**Thanks for all reweiws.**

**And Here is the last chapter.**

**If you reweiw,which you _WILL_,I may right a seqel, or another story.**

**Hoped my wrighting improved from 1 chapter to last.**

**Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Balle Wans**

**Chapter 7**

After our little reunion we gathered around the living room.I sat in the love seat with my Angel, Edward.

While Emmett and Rose sat in the chair. Rose on Emmett's lap.

The others some how fit on the couch.I noticed this time they were all smiling.

"So Bella, Long time no see. We wouldall like to know how you got changed. Powers. And who in the H--" Esme put her fingers over his mouth."Sorry, Who in the world is Balle." Emmett said.

I started From when Laurent changed me.

I didn't want to tell them I was Balle yet. I wanted them to figure it out there selves.

"I was exploring the woods looking for our meadow."I stole a glance to Edward. He was frowning.

"I was suprised to find Laurent there. He was laying down on the grass. When I was there for a few minutes. He finally said' Bella I smell you, come here.' I couldn't resist. I sttepted out from the cover of the trees. Even I knew it was to good to be true." I continued

"He said 'Finally i got you alone. Where are your guards.' he sneered. "

"'They left' I countered. 'Purfect' He came at me and bit me. Then 5 giant hairy wolves came out of nowhere."

"They grabbed Him and killed him while they left me on the grass... Transforming. I've been looking for you since." I finished.

"Bella, I noticed something. You never mentioned Balle."I smiled.

"Accually, I did talk about her."Me and Alice smiled. Everyone thought back to my story.

"No you diddn't."I looked defeated.

"I thought vampires were SMART." I mumbled." Think back to what Balle said about her powers."

_Flashback_

_"My mommy was a shapeshifter. While daddy was a mind reader.I think."_

_End of Flashback_

"So you can shapeshift?" Emmett said

"And anybody I want to too.

"Awesome."

"Yep."Then things started to set in.

"You were Balle!" Jasper asked.

I smirked.

Then they keep shooting me questions.

I knew everything was going to be all right.

**During this I made sure i am going to make a Epilough.**

**So look out for that coming your way.**

**-Anndii**

**REVEIW!  
REWEIW!**


	7. SEVEN

**_Anndii Here._**

**_Got over 1000 hits!!_**

**_SO I love my readers so much I'm going to write a Epilogue._**

**_There is also a poll on profile for what you want my next story to be about.If you want to suggest something eles I will put it up in poll._**

**_Hope to here from you._****_SO REVIEW_**

**_Must of gotten better at writing cause no so many flames.  
Review._**

**_Bella Wans._**

**_Epilogue_**

* * *

So here I was in Alice's massive bathroom. I've been her for so long I forgot the whole reason I'm here. Then I remembered when I looked dow at the dress I was wearing.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were walking out of the massive restaurant that we were 'eating' at. We were on one of those many dates we have had a lot lately. I haven't thought about it._

_We were currently still out on our date. We we were laying down listening to the crickets and the animals tumble though the forest._

_Then I heard a movement beside me and saw that Edward was sitting up. He looked deep in thought. I wanted to look in his thoughts to peek, But I felt that was wrong at the moment._

_I looked back at the river flowing visibly though the trees. I looked back at Edward to find him on one of his knee's. I must of looked puzzled because then he said the words that would change mine and Edward's relationship forever._

_"Isabella Maria Swan, I have lived without you for a period of time and I love you with all my cold heart forever. Will you marry me?" Edward spoke will a nervous voice._

_If I could I would of cried there. But I can't cry._

_" Oh, Edward? What took you so long to ask? Yes I will marry you!" I went to him and kissed him with all my love I could._

_He smiled crookedly at me " Want to tell the family?" _

_"Its not like they already know. Alice most likely seen it and told everyone."_

_"True" he smiled. And we kissed again._

_End of Flashback_

"Bella snap out of it!" Alice snaped,"The wedding is in only an hour. I still have to do your make up and get you dressed..." I zoned her out.

"Bella your dress is on your bed in the emerald room. And get back here in 4 minutes." I ran to my room to find a dark blue wedding dress with a Golden hem.**(I don't know what they look like so bear with me.)** I knew that Alice's bridemaid out fit was the same color gold. _The theme must _be_ blue and gold_ i thought. I got into my dress and quickly walk back to the dreaded room fearing what will come next. I walked in.

"What took you soo long! You 12 seconds left."Alice critizied. I wonder what my Eddie-kins was dealing with.

**Edwards point of veiw.**

I was currently at the down stairs bathroom. Rose was fussing over my hair trying to get it to stay down. After a few minutes she gave up and walked out the door.I was in a dark gold suit with a dark blue tie. I have never seen a golden suit, I don't know where my sister got it.

"Your all ready brother" Emmett walked in and said _And no longer going to be the virgin, the one left out._ I glared. "Sorry bro, time to go up the podium where I will be bonded with my angel for the rest of eternity.

We were going to have a small wedding with only my family. I don't see why with all the fancy stuff. Mabey Alice sa another wedding after we finished the next of high school.Then we would have a bigger one. I smiled at the thought of everyone at the new highschool wanting to have me or my Bella. I laughed at the thought that they could seperate us.Then I heard the music.

**Bellas point of veiw.**

I was greatly happy when alice only curled my hair and only put on some eyeshadow.Then releived at the simple word "Done"

Then I got imberresed at what I was doing.

Dun dun DUnDUn Dun Dun DunDUn. The music stared. And walked up the isle. Faster than a blink of an eye I was next to Edward.

Emmett stared his speech.I didn't listend I was staring into they eyes of a god.

"Do you Edward Cullen take Bella as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do."

"And do you Isabella Swan take Edward to be your husand?"

"I do."

"Edward you may kiss the Bride."Everyone in the family clapped.

Then we did two things. One, iss. Two, begin our life together forever.

**_THE END!!_**

**This story is now over so if you want a sequal vote!**

**Then Reveiw.**

**Reveiw.**


End file.
